Coffee shop's love story
by tezufujilove
Summary: Fuji was the owner of a coffee shop and Tezuka was his customer.


Title: Coffee shop's love story

Characters: Tezuka, Fuji

Summary: Fuji was the owner of a coffee shop and Tezuka was his customer.

Warnings: TezuFuji-centric. Possible OOC-ness for the sake of the story.

Disclaimer: PoT and its characters belong to Konomi-sensei, but Tezuka and Fuji belong to each other.

A/N: For **Fischadler** and **EternusX229**, thank you for writing such wonderful fics.

He was agonizing. Fuji could tell it just by watching his back, from the way his shoulders slumped heavily and his hands covered his face. 'Of course he is miserable.'-Fuji mused-'It seems his lover has broken up with him.'His blue eyes traveled to the bespectacled man a bit nervously 'What should I do?'.

Fuji Syusuke was the owner of a coffee shop named "Sanctuary". The shop located at a street corner so it wasn't full of customers but still enough for Fuji to live quite comfortable. Some people liked its peaceful atmosphere and became his regular customers. One of them was a handsome stoic man with hazel eyes and messy brown hair. He came to the shop everyday, sat at the table next to the window, ordered a cup of coffee and then worked with his laptop. Fuji didn't know why but he felt a bit interested in this man so he often watched him work silently.

The bespectacled man usually sat alone but sometimes there was a gold-eye boy coming to find him. Every time like this those hazel eyes would gleam with delight and the man's stern expression would soften. It was too obvious to Fuji that they were lovers. Today was just another day that they met each other in his shop and because of the heavy rain, they were his only customers. Fuji was burying himself in his new book until a desperate voice reached his ear "Ryoma, please...". Looked up, he saw the boy standing next to the door, his hand was on the doorknob. Before leaving with a loud bang, the boy whispered in a cold voice which had a note of finality in it: "We're over."

Since then the bespectacled man had been sitting like that, shoulders slumped and hands cover his face, which made Fuji unable to read his expression though he knew clearly how the man were feeling now. After a long time, he finally decided to do something. Placed a cup of Cappuccino with smiley face in front of the man, Fuji cleared his throat and tried to spoke in a calm voice when the hazel eyes looked at him, full of surprise and confusion: "Today is the third anniversary of my shop opening so every customer will be served free Cappuccino. This is for you." The man glanced briefly at the drink then avert his eyes to look at Fuji cautiously. After a while, he spoke softly: "Thank you."

* * *

From then on, they started to talk to each other, at first just about trivial things like weather, drink, scenery...One day, Fuji asked what the man' name was. He hesitated a bit before answering: "Tezuka Kunimitsu". Fuji was taken back. He had never imagined having one of the most famous Japanese authors as his customer. Smiled genuinely at the man, Fuji spoke: "I like your books very much."

Since then, they had more things to converse about. Fuji often discussed Tezuka's books with him such as plot, characters, circumstances, dialogues...Gradually, they talked about other authors and books they had read before. Fuji told Tezuka alternative endings he had thought for some tragedy novels. "I like happy ending."-he explained to the bespectacled man. In response, Tezuka just looked away, a deep sorrow cover his face: "Happy ending is just human fantasy."

* * *

Newspaper said that Tezuka's upcoming book would be delayed to unknown time. Fuji couldn't help believing it since he hadn't seen Tezuka with his laptop lately. The stoic man still came to his shop everyday but he just sat at his favourite place and watched passers-by. When Fuji asked him if he had stopped writing, Teuzka just nodded and said sadly: "I don't feel like writing anymore."

Fuji wasn't complaint though. Due to Tezuka's idle, Fuji could talk with him more and sometimes Tezuka would helped Fuji with his work. Although Tezuka was a man of few words, Fuji felt content with their conversations. He could tell Tezuka from normal things like his life, his family, his hobbies, habits...to such macroscopic things as political situation or environmental pollution and Tezuka would still listen to his random babbling. And that made warm spread over his chest whenever he was with the stoic man.

But being with Tezuka also made Fuji's heart pain, for instance, when Tezuka had a far-away look in his eyes which made him look so unreal and unreachable. Or when Fuji accidently talk about his fondness for tennis and saw the light go down in the hazel eyes. Before he could ask anything Tezuka had whispered: "He loves tennis the most." And then silence followed.

* * *

Christmas Eve, time for family gathering and Fuji wasn't an exception. His sister and brother had already come home so he planned to close the shop early and spent the Christmas holidays with them. Fuji was near the car park when he realized he had forgot his phone so he came back to the coffee shop to get it. Only to find a lonely figure sitting in front of the door, arms wrapped around his knees.

-"Te..Tezuka-san?"

The tall man started then looked up at him with naked eyes, an expression Fuji had never seen before on his face. It made Fuji's heart squeeze. Tezuka now was so...vulnerable like he could shatter the moment Fuji touched him.

-"Fuji-san."

-"Why are you here?Aren't you supposed to to be with your family?"

-"I...I've just wandered about the streets and..."-he trailed off. Fuji moved closer and he instantly smelled alcohol.

-"You're drunk Tezuka-san. If you keep staying outside, you'll catch a cold. Let me take you home."- Fuji reach out to pull Tezuka up but he grabbed Fuji's hand and looked at him pleadingly.

-"Don't...I don't want to go home. Can I...can I stay here tonight?"

-"..."

Fuji ended up taking Tezuka to his apartment, right above his coffee shop. Let the stoic man sit at the sofa, Fuji went to the kitchen to make some hot drinks and called his sister to inform about his plan change.

-"I'm sorry."-Tezuka said to him when he returned-"I ruined your Christmas Eve."

Fuji just shrugged: "I still have my Christmas Day so it doesn't matter. But are you sure you don't want to be with your family tonight?"

Tezuka looked down: "I want..but I can't...My parent have disowned me." His voice was almost inaudible.

-"I-I'm sorry..."-Fuji said awkwardly. Tezuka gave him a reassuring nod: "It's okay. It was a long time ago."

Then Tezuka told Fuji about his past: his realization of his sexual orientation, his encounter with his ex-lover, the progress of their relationship, his decision to live together and his family's terrible reaction when he came out.

-"We moved to a small apartment and I quit my study to work for a living. I had to work hard, taking on at least 2 jobs and when I had free time I wrote. I had wanted to become an author before since I always like reading and writing. Luckily, my first book was a success, the next second books sold even better and I became famous. We finally could live comfortably and I thought that everything would be alright from then on. What a fool I am! Just 2 years since we began to live together, he broke up with me. He said he wanted to chase his dream-becoming a professional tennis player-and being with me would do nothing but hold him back."-Tezuka smile bitterly and looked up, sad and pain filled his hazel eyes-"Tomorrow will be his 18th birthday and I have planned to propose to him on that day. But I guess I should accept the fact that our paths are different and support his decision. It's what i have to do if I love him, right?"

Fuji didn't answer. Instead he rose up and moved to stand next to Tezuka. Place his hand at the back of Tezuka's head, he gently pulled the man to lean against his body. Stroked his brown hair tenderly, Fuji repeated soft and pleasant: "Everything will be alright." A moment later, Tezuka began to cry.

The next morning, Fuji woke up to find that Tezuka had already gone. There was a small card on his table and Fuji's lips curled into a smile when he read it: "Thank you. Merry Christmas."

* * *

After Christmas holidays, Fuji saw Tezuka again, this time with his laptop and a bag full of documents. When Fuji asked, Tezuka just smiled slightly at him: "I decided to continue writing. It's time for me to move on." And Fuji found himself smile brightly in return.

-"Are you free this weekend, Fuji?"

-"What's wrong?"

Tezuka looked a bit reluctant: "I want to find a new apartment. I wonder if you can go house hunting with me."

Fuji understood very well why Tezuka wanted to find a new place. Since he had decided to move on, it was only reasonable for him to leave the apartment at which he had had many memories with his ex-lover. And as Tezuka's friend, Fuji was supposed to assist him. So he agreed immediately to go with Tezuka this weekend.

He just had to call Saeki to cancel their vacation.

* * *

Fuji was lying on the floor, totally exhausted after a whole day helping Tezuka move to his new place. Tezuka had refused his assistance at first but Fuji kept insisting until he finally gave in. Now, the stoic man was sitting next to him, those hazel eyes're looking down at him guiltily.

-"Do you want something to drink?"

-"Yes, something's cold please."-Fuji said with a weary smile.

Tezuka stood up to go to the kitchen and then returned with Grape Ponta. Fuji merely stared at the drink when Tezuka gave it to him. Suddenly he had a heavy feeling in his chest as he assumed whom this Ponta was bought for.

-"What's wrong?You don't like it?"-Tezuka asked, noticed Fuji's action.

-"A..no. It's just...I don't know you like sweet drinks."-Fuji tried to fake a smile.

Tezuka's body stiffened and he looked away. "No..I don't...It's just...a habit.", he whisper.

Fuji took a sip and felt the bitter taste at his tongue.

* * *

-"This is for you."

Fuji looked up to see Tezuka put a box in front of him: "What is it?"

-"Wasabi sushi."

-"For what?"

-"I want to thank you for helping me transfer to my new place."

-"There's no need to do that...Although I would love to be thanked by another way.", Fuji grin mischievously.

-"What's way?"

-"Saa...how about giving me your new manuscript?"

Tezuka nodded instantly: "Alright. I will bring it to you tomorrow."

This response made Fuji stun: "You are not afraid that I may sell it or make it public?"

Tezuka smiled, a small but genuine smile: "I trust you."

And it was enough to make Fuji cheeks turn red.

* * *

-"Hey Tezuka. Have you ever tried to talk to your parents since they..um.. disowned you?

Tezuka looked down sadly: "No. I've felt too guilty and scared to talk to them. Besides, Ryoma didn't want me to do this. He...didn't like my family much."

Fuji frowned but chose not to voice his disagree with that boy's behavior. Instead he tried to encourage the stoic man: "I think your parents' fierce reaction was caused by their shock and anger at the first place. But two years passed Tezuka. Time can appeased many things. Maybe your parents are calmer now. And no matter who you are, you're still their only son. They can't disown you forever. I really think you should try to mediate with them."

Tezuka looked straight in Fuji's determined blue eyes and after a moment he spoke hesitantly: "I'll consider this."

* * *

Fuji was sprawling about on the sofa when the door bell rang. Reluctantly stood up, Fuji moved toward the door, wondering who wanted to see him at the middle of night. When he pulled the door open, a familiar face came into his sight.

-"Tezuka..what" before Fuji could finished his question, Tezuka had stepped forward and hugged him tightly.

-"You're right Fuji. You're always right." Tezuka whisper, his voice joyful and excited.

-"Eh?"

Tezuka chuckled at Fuji's confusion: "I talked to my parents this afternoon. They finally accepted me as the way I am. They even said sorry for not being supportive enough. And we had dinner together. I've never felt happy like this since the day I came out."

-"I told you that everything would be alright, didn't I.", Fuji smiled brightly, "Let's celebrate all night. I will go to buy us some beer."

-"Why don't we go together?", Tezuka suggested, loosened his hug.

-"Sounds good."

* * *

Sweat and pain were visible across Fuji's face as he constantly tried to breath in enough air to keep moving forward. He scowled: "Why the hell am I here, climbing a mountain for the God sake?"

In front of him, Tezuka turned around and said patiently: "Because you want to take some nice photographs for your contest and you've agreed with me that the sights of sunrise and sunset in are the best." He then stepped backward and reached out to grab the smaller man's hand: "Come on. We're quite close."

Fuji just stared at his hand being held tightly by Tezuka's larger one, a genuine smile slowly stretched his face.

* * *

-"I think I will choose this one. Oh wait, maybe that one. Or...oh God, I don't know anymore.",Fuji wailed while staring at his photos.

-"Fuji.",Tezuka said in a serious tone, "All your photos are so amazing and impressive. No need to worry. You just have to choose which one you like. Really, your photos even more beautiful than the real sight."

Fuji looked away and murmured: "You only said that to cheer me up."

-"You know too well that I always say the truth.", Tezuka stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Fuji glanced at the stern expression in the author's face and smiled: "Have you ever considered to write a romantic book? You can be so sweet sometimes, you know?"

The crimson color in Tezuka's cheek was enough to make Fuji's day.

* * *

-"Have you received the result yet?"

-"No. And I don't think they've already decided the winner when the deadline for submitting photos is today.", Fuji sighed for the umpteenth time. Since the day he sent his photos to the "World natural photo competition", Tezuka had asked this question everytime they met.

-"Ah"

-"Really Tezuka",Fuji rested his chin on his hand, "People may think that you're the one competing in this contest instead of me. Why do you sweat it out so much?"

-"I'm only like this because of you.",Tezuka protested, "If I were the participant, I would never feel as nervous as I am now."

Reached out a hand to pat Tezuka on the back, Fuji smiled sweetly: "I know. You are my very very good friend."

There was a weird expression on Tezuka's face that made Fuji wonder if he had said something wrong: "What's up?"

-"...Nothing."

* * *

-"Hey Tezuka, do you have any plan this Saturday?"

-"No. Why asked?

-"My friend Eiji gave me two tickets for the amusement park. Would you like to join me?

Tezuka was silent for a moment and Fuji could notice his fluster: "Don't tell me you have never gone to the amusement park before."

Tezuka shrugged: "Didn't see the need to."

Fuji burst out laughing: "What a good child you were!". Then he smiled evilly, which made Tezuka shiver: "Saa...I think I have a duty to make your "first time" special."

* * *

The roller coaster was riding very fast, moved up and down suddenly which made people yelled and screamed. Not so far from it, a bespectacled man was sitting at a bench with his hand covered his mouth, his face looked pale and green. A brunet hurriedly approached the man, a bottle of water in his hand.

-"Here. This will help."-Fuji gave the bottle to Tezuka.

-"Thank you."- Tezuka managed to choke out.

-"I'm sorry Tezuka. I didn't think it would be that bad.", Fuji said in a apologetic tone.

-"...Neither did I." If Tezuka had known how terrible the roller coaster ride was, he would have never tried it. Never, even if it could get him the title "Best author of all time"...Okay, maybe Fuji's insistence could make him consider this, but just maybe.

-"I think we will try something easy this time.", Fuji said after Tezuka had recovered.

Tezuka looked at him doubtfully. Basing on Fuji's excitement when they rode the roller coaster, he was suspicious that every game in this park would be easy to Fuji.

Fuji just smiled and then pulled Tezuka toward the Ferris Wheel.

* * *

Fuji had never felt so excited like this in his life. He had received an announcement from the jury of the competition congratulating him on being chosen as the runner-up. They also offered him an opportunity to work with one of the best photographers in the world for three months in Amazon. The plane would be ready for him tomorrow morning. Fuji would have accepted this offer without hesitating if not for Tezuka. He really didn't want to leave the stoic man alone now. Tezuka was trying so hard to restart his life and Fuji wanted to be there for him. As a friend, of course.

-"I will think about it later. Let inform Tezuka and have a celebration first.", Fuji mused. He had tried to call Tezuka but failed so he decided to go straight to the man's apartment. Hurriedly parked his car, Fuji then went through the small road which led to Tezuka housing and turned at the corner...

...Just to be frozen in place when he saw two familiar figures in a very intimate position. There stood Tezuka and his ex-lover, the stoic man had his arms around the boy's small waist while the gold-eye boy clung tightly to him. And their lips pressed against each other in what might be a passionate kiss. Although Fuji couldn't see Tezuka's face, he knew the bespectacled man was very happy now.

Fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes, Fuji turned around and went back to his coffee shop. Then he made two call, one for the fury to announce his decision and one for his best friend Saeki to ask him for helping Fuji manage the coffee shop while he was absent.

There wasn't any reason for Fuji to refuse this offer after what he had seen. Tezuka was happy now. He didn't need Fuji anymore.

The next morning, Fuji had sent Tezuka a message before got on the plane: "I'm glad for you. Be happy."

* * *

Three months later.

-"Suysuke! Over here!", Saeki called out while waving vigorously at his friend. "Man, you haven't changed a bit.", he smiled affectionately and hugged the smaller man.

-"You too, Kojirou.", Fuji laughed, "How is everything?"

-"Perfect. Come on, we should be hurry. Yuuta and Yumiko-neesan are waiting for us.", Saeki pulled Fuji out of the airport and headed toward his car.

-"This is for you. A welcome gift.", Saeki had grinned and given Fuji a well-wrapped present before started his car.

-"What is it?", Fuji eyed this box curiously.

-"Your favorite author's new book. It's the best selling book at the moment. That Tezuka Kunimitsu is really something."

Fuji's breath hitched at the mention of this name. He carefully tore the wrapper to reveal a book with the title "My sanctuary". "This name isn't suitable for a detective novel.", he murmured.

-"Who told you it's a detective novel?", Saeki laughed.

-"What...I..", Fuji remembered Tezuka had told him once that his new book would be a detective novel, his strong point. Tezuka couldn't have lied to him, right?

-"It's a love novel, you idiot. That author said in an interview that this book was based on his love affair, as his gift for the love of his life."

Fuji could feel tears swelling up in his eyes but he tried to keep them from falling. He couldn't cry now, not with Saeki right by his side.

-"What's wrong Suysuke?", Saeki asked, noticed the odd silence of his friend.

-"Nothing.", Fuji faked a smile though his heart was clenching painfully, "I'm just so happy to finally be home."

* * *

Fuji had known that he would have to face Tezuka when he returned to Japan but he could have never anticipated to meet Tezuka at his coffee shop right on the first day he came back to work. Really, Tezuka had finished his new book, hadn't he? Shouldn't he spend time with his lover now?

-"I'm sorry for saying it too late but congratulation.", Tezuka said in his usual monotone voice while giving Fuji a small bag. "This is my gift for you."

-"Ah..Thank you.", Fuji said awkwardly, "What is it?"

-"My new book. I hope you will enjoy it."

...Why the hell did his friend and Tezuka have to buy him the same gift?Fuji cursed silently. One damn book to remind him that Tezuka had been out of his reach forever was enough. He really didn't need two.

-"Of course I will.", Fuji tried to smile brightly, "I will read it as soon as possible."

-"That's good.", Tezuka smiled, "I really want to know your opinion about it."

-"..." Fuji wanted to bang his head against the wall right now. He had just shot himself in the foot!

* * *

No matter how much Fuji tried to reassure himself, he still couldn't read that book. Whenever Tezuka asked him about it, Fuji would said he had just returned to Japan and still had many things to handle. Fuji hoped Tezuka would drop this topic after a short time.

But Tezuka seemed insistent about having Fuji's opinion. He came to Fuji's shop everyday and never forget to ask if Fuji had read his book yet. After the umpteenth time, Fuji finally snapped.

-"No, no and no! I haven't read your book yet and I will definitely never read it!"

Tezuka was taken aback for a moment but then he asked calmly: "Why?"

Fuji felt regret losing his temper but he now had no choice except being honest. He turned his back toward Tezuka and whispered in a painful and sad voice:

-"Because I..love you Tezuka. How can I read the book you wrote for some else, the book contains your love for him? I'm sorry, I'm not that generous."

He expected Tezuka to be shocked, to said that he was sorry but he couldn't return Fuji's feeling and then left. He even anticipated never being able to see Tezuka again. So when strong arms wrapped around his waist, Fuji totally stunned.

-"Idiot.", Tezuka whispered lovingly in his ear, "I wrote this book for you."

Those words hit Fuji like a bolt of lightning. He stammered: "But..I saw..you..him.."

Tezuka chuckled: "Do you want me to read it to you?"

* * *

_This coffee shop was quiet and peaceful. Such an ideal place for him to create. And Kuni also liked its name-"Sanctuary". "Everyone need a sanctuary.", he mused._

_..._

_The owner of this shop was a pleasant man. He always smiled and his smile had a weirdly effective effect on making people comfortable. And he was beautiful too, Kuni had to admit that though he thought this word wasn't suitable to describe a man._

_..._

_A cup of Cappuccino was placed on his table and he looked up to see the coffee shop's owner was standing next to him. The man cleared his throat when he saw Kuni's confusion: "Today is the third anniversary of my shop opening so every customer will be served free Cappuccino. This is for you."_

_Although the man voice seemed calm and natural, Kuni knew immediately that it was a lie. He glanced at the smiley face on top of cup Cappuccino and then at the smaller man. Somehow his agony seemed to lessen a bit._

"_Thank you"_

_..._

_Gradually, he and Suke (the coffee shop's owner) became friends. Kuni found Suke to be a very interesting person. He could sit for hours and listen to Suke random talking. Coming to the coffee shop everyday had slowly become Kuni's habit. He liked to sit by the window and watched passers-by. He liked the bittersweet tea Suke made for him. He liked helping Suke with work and having some brief chats with him. To be exact, he liked being with Suke. Suke's presence was the only thing help him get through his melancholy day after Ryo's leave._

_..._

_Suke's hand placed at the back of his head and gently he pulled Kuni to lean against his body. Stroked his brown hair tenderly, Suke repeated soft and pleasant: "Everything will be alright."_

_Suke's body was so warm, his caress was so tender and his voice was so soft that they made Kuni's eyes stung. Before he even knew it, tears had already rolled down his cheeks, wet Suke's shirt. _

_Kuni hadn't cried ever since he was young. He hadn't cried when his parents disowned him. He hadn't even cried when Ryo left. Not that he didn't want to, he just couldn't. And now he was crying. In Suke's arms._

_Kuni remembered one sentence he had read before: "Haven is where you can cry aloud."_

_The next morning, he woke up, feeling refreshing and determined. Last night, he had let all of his agony out and the dark chapter in his life had finally closed. For real. Now he was ready to move on. Glanced one last time at the peaceful sleeping face of the smaller man lying on the sofa, Kuni smiled sincerely. Thank you._

_..._

_Usually be a calm and stern man but Kuni couldn't hide the happy expression in his face at the moment. He had just followed Suke's advice about talking with his parents and everything had turned out unbelievably. His parents had not only accepted him but also apologized for not being supportive enough. It was too good to be true. And he had only one person to thank for. Started his car, Kuni drove quickly to Suke's apartment. Right now, he wanted so badly to meet him._

...

_Kuni felt like he is becoming strange. He met Suke everyday but he can't help missing the smaller man whenever he wasn't with him. Sometimes he would have illusions about Suke, he was smiling at him, calling his name or babbling something. Kuni really had no idea what was wrong with him. Had he got accustomed to Suke's presence this much, to the point of feeling him everywhere?_

_..._

"_You are my very very good friend."_

_Kuni knew he should be happy to hear Suke said that. After all, they were friends and his friend had just give him a compliment that anyone would want to receive from a friend. Then why was his chest feeling heavy, why was he feeling sad and disappointed like Suke had said something wrong. Suke should have said something else. Or to be exact, he had expected Suke to say something else. What had he wanted Suke to say, anyway?_

_Kuni didn't have time to think more clearly though. Suke was looking at him a bit nervously: "What's up?"_

"_...Nothing."_

_..._

_The Ferris Wheel moved slowly, carefully until they reached the top. Outside the glass, the beautiful sight of Tokyo lights spread under them. Suke's eyes were sparkling as he lean forward to admire the scene. His face glowed in the moonlight and right now he looked so ethereal and graceful, just like an angel on earth. Kuni found himself breathless. A thought suddenly came across his mind: 'If only time stopped. I really want this moment to last forever.'_

_..._

"_Kuni."_

_Kuni's body stiffened at the oh-so-familiar voice. He slowly turned around to see Ryo standing in front of him. _

"_Ryo", he whispered in shock. Why was the boy here?Wasn't he supposed to be in America, chasing his dream?_

_Ryo stepped closer to him, an apologetic look in his eyes: "I'm so sorry Kuni. During the time we separated, I've realized how much important you are to me. So I'm back and..."_

"_And?.", Kuni asked, feeling incredibly calm._

"_I want us to be lovers again. Come to American with me Kuni."And with that, he throw himself at Kuni, crashed their lips together in a needy kiss._

_They had kissed like this so many times before but this time Kuni couldn't find the passionate and exciting sensations he used to feel. It's just like...he was kissing a stranger. How odd! Then his thought trailed to one certain person and a beautiful face appeared in his mind, mesmeric blue eyes, silky skin and kissable pink lips. Kuni wondered what those lips tasted like. Apple, honey, vanilla...oh he was sure it would taste like heaven! Just this thought was enough to make his body heat quickly._

_Realization hit Kuni hard and he immediately pulled away from the kiss. He could see surprise and irritation in Ryo's gold eyes but he didn't care about it right now. He looked straight at the smaller boy and said firmly: "Ryo, I've fallen in love with someone else."_

_..._

_He had gone. Kuni didn't know why Suke had gone to Amazon without telling him but basing on the message he had received, Kuni doubted Suke had somehow known about Ryo's return. While he was glum for not being able to see Suke for three months, Kuni also felt a little hopeful. If Suke left silently due to Ryo, maybe the brunet had feeling for him too. Kuni decided that he would wait until Suke return and told him those three magic words. And even if Suke didn't feel the same, it didn't matter. Kuni was confident and determined to pursue Suke. After all, Suke was his sanctuary._

-"So do you think Suke will return Kuni's feeling, Fuji?", Tezuka asked, amusement glinted in his brown eyes.

-"Saa, of course he will. Haven't I told I like happy ending before?", Fuji grinned then lean forward to kiss Tezuka's lips

End

Thank you for reading *bow*. My English isn't good and this is the first time I've written a fanfic so I'm quite nervous. Please go easy on me. And I will highly appreciate any review, especially if you can point out my mistakes.


End file.
